


Spring Patterns

by FeliciaSueLynn



Series: Seasons in Chicago [2]
Category: Korean Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaSueLynn/pseuds/FeliciaSueLynn
Summary: Jong Suk and Woo Bin are finally dating, but will their patterns built up from being alone be the end of them? They just can't seem to fit into each other's daily routine as smoothly as they like.





	1. Foreward

Jong Suk sighs staring at the downpour outside the train. The snow melted and with it came nearly non stop rain for Chicago, turning everything into puddles of swirling dirt and built up garbage that was once hidden under the snow so cleanly.

"Is something wrong," Woo Bin asks. They've been riding the train together to work now that they've finally started dating.

"No, the rain is just making me gloomy, I guess," Jong Suk murmurs. He's lying though. As much as he loves spending time with Woo Bin, it seems the only time their schedules match up is for this trip alone. He wants to see him more. He wants more of him. He wants to monopolize his time. But it's not like he's any better.

"Yeobo," Woo Bin says, "This is my stop. I'll see you later."

Woo Bin kisses Jong Suk's cheek, stands up and exits the train. Jong Suk stares back out of the window. He wishes he could be straight forward with Woo Bin but for some reason that seems impossible. How can he tell the other how he feels when they barely have time to see each other?

The train calls how Jong Suk's stop, so he gathers his bag and goes to wait by the doors. He gets off opening his umbrella immediately and walks to work feeling just as lonely as he did in December.


	2. 01

"Hey, Woo Bin, pay attention to what you're doing? That's the third time you've hung the clothes inaccurately," Todd yells across the men's floor of Macy's. 

"Sorry, It won't happen again," Woo Bin rushes to fix his mistake and mutters under his breath. He's been spacing out all morning but he can't concentrate. He can't get Jong Suk's look out of his head and the words won't stop replaying. It's like that catchy song on the radio that you hate but can't stop singing. 

Shaking out his hair, Woo Bin tries to focus on work. He can't afford to be so unfocused since he has some go sees for modeling when he gets out of work. He can't mess this up, Jong Suk found him the modeling agencies and photo shoots through colleagues at work. 

Woo Bin gets off work at three and walks to the first agency. The rain has finally stopped even if the sky is still a dull swirl of grey and white. He takes his time walking and decides to call Jong Suk. Woo Bin pushes his lips out in irritation when Jong Suk's voice mail picks up. Still, Woo Bin was glad just to hear the others voice for encouragement even if it was prerecorded. 

He wonders what Jong Suk is doing for the other to ignore his call. He pockets his phone and walks into the studio for another long day of work without Jong Suk. He admits that even though they've been dating for two and a half months it doesn't feel like much has changed. They rarely see each other other than the mornings.

The first couple weeks were nice, Jong Suk and Woo Bin spent every evening together. But Woo Bin kept mentioning how he wanted to be a model and Jong Suk talked him into going for more go sees. Jong Suk got promoted from intern to Assistant Designer with his winter sketches and soon enough they were both busy all day.

"You're name is Kim Woo Bin," one of the assistants asks him though she completely miss pronounces it.

"Ah, yes."

The assistant nods and motions for him to follow her. He does so while running his fingers over his hair to make sure it's not sticking up anywhere. 

"We are in need of good male runway walkers, do you have any experience in this?"

"A little bit, I've been told my walk is decent and I've been working on it."

She stops and grabs a hanger off a rolling clothes rack, "Put this on, it should fit you and then go into that room. They'll need you to model you're walk and they'll want to see you're portfolio. If you should get this job you'll probably be hired on with the agency full time so good luck."

The women says all of this quickly thrusting the clothes at Woo Bin. She turns and walks back the direction she came checking things off on a clipboard. Woo Bin quickly changes behind the curtain set up in the hallway, pulls out his portfolio and knocks at the door.

"Come in."

Woo Bin enters the room. There's a woman who looks like another assistant sitting next to a tall man wearing designer everything. Woo Bin wants to laugh. Designers who wear all designer brands have always looked ridiculous to him. He holds it back and smiles at them.

"Hello, I'm Kim Woo Bin," he says and reaches to shake his hand. The man ignores it and the assistant motions for Woo Bin to sit down across from them. Woo Bin does as he's bid and sits down.

The man reaches out holding his hand palm up fingers extended. Woo Bin looks to the assistant and she mouths 'the portfolio.' Nodding, Woo Bin places the binder full of pictures in the man's hand. He snatches and starts flipping through barely glancing at the pictures for more than a second.

"Not bad, let me see your walk," he closes the portfolio, sets it down on the table and points to the other end of the room, "Walk a straight line from there to the front of this table and back like you're on a runway."

"Of course."

Woo Bin stands up fixing his outfit as he walks to the starting point. 

"Go."

Woo Bin struts down the pretend cat walk giving it his all. This was always his strongest point and he's hoping he can win over the fickle man with his stomp. When he gets to the end and turns around the man actually has a smile. A small one but that's all Woo Bin needs to get excited.

"We'll call you later this week," the assistant says and Woo Bin is shooed out of the room to go to his next go see. The rest are similar in how he was treated and what he had to do and he was exhausted when he finally opened his apartment door at 10 pm that night. 

He collapses on his bed taking his phone out of his pocket. Three missed calls from Jong Suk. Woo Bin wonders if it's too late to call him. He decides he doesn't care as he hits the dial button and holds the phone to his ear. 

"Hello," Jong Suk drawls, his voice raspy with sleep.

"Sorry did I wake you? I just got home."

"Yea. I mean, it's fine but yea. How did it go today," Jong Suk asks. Woo Bin can hear the muffled sounds of Jong Suk shuffling around in bed to try and sit up.

"It seemed to go well. I should hear back from them later this week. I have a photo shoot tomorrow after Macy's but the day after is Saturday. Do you want to take a walk down Lake Shore Drive?"

Jong Suk yawns, "I can't. Saturday I'm going with Stella to check our stores in the area to see how to campaign our new collection."

"Right, what about Sunday," Woo Bin asks. He can hear the desperation in his own voice and he hates it. It seems they've only just started dating but already things are falling apart. He never imagined their relationship being like this when he only looked at Jong Suk from afar.

"I can do Sunday. Let's meet at the fountain," Jong Suk yawns again.

"Go to bed, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight," Jong Suk replies and the line goes dead.

Woo Bin sighs tossing the phone down and away from him. He knows if it was still in his hand he'd have a hard time resisting the urge to call Jong Suk again. He runs a hand down his face, kicks off his shoes and slides under the covers still in his day clothes. He doesn't have the energy or the heart to get up and change. Instead he falls into a restless sleep dreaming of chasing after something but never quite reaching it.


	3. 02

Jong Suk lays awake in bed; thoughts stream from his brain like the rainwater down the pavement to the drain outside. He is exhausted but something about how Woo Bin sounded on the phone won't let his brain shut off enough to go back to sleep. It's been two hours of tossing and turning since the phone call and Jong Suk wants nothing more than to sleep for an eternity.

He needs his sleep, too. Friday and Saturday are going to be so busy between preparing the final Spring designs, selecting patterns, making campaign proposals and researching which proposal would work best. Thoughts of Woo Bin and the upcoming days swirl in a muddy, dripping mess to match the storms outside. 

Knowing they need to find more time for each other, Jong Suk feels bad from having to say no to Woo Bin. But he can't afford to make his boss angry right after getting promoted. He'd been an intern for so long, he almost forgot what it was like to have real duties instead of just errands. He loves it.

He finally falls into a fitful sleep around 1 am and his alarm goes off all too early. Sounding it's annoying beeps at a mere four hours later. He groans rolling over and slapping at his alarm until his fingers find the off button. He doesn't realize he's drifted back to sleep until his phone is blasting for what seems like the millionth time that morning and what passes for daylight in Spring time Chicago is streaming through his window.

"Shit," Jong Suk yells scrambling out of bed and heading to his closet. He puts on the outfit he laid out the night before-beige dress pants that hug his thighs, a light blue denim button down with a black jacket over it--grabs his phone and bag and rushes out the door. He finally checks the time, 7:06. He should have been halfway to work by now. 

His phone rings in his hand again; Woo Bin's name flashes across the screen. Jong Suk answers it putting it up to his ear and holding it with his shoulder as he runs down the stairs of his complex. 

"You finally answer," Woo Bin's voice is tight, "I've been calling you for half an hour."

"I know. I overslept. I was up late last night. I don't even remember my alarm going off."

"Well get down here. I got us a taxi."

"Wait, us?"

"Yea, I waited for you. I don't actually have to be at work until 9."

Jong Suk reaches the bottom step and sees Woo Bin outside with taxi door open waiting for him. He hangs up and opens the door. Woo Bin turns around phone still to his ear until he sees Jong Suk. He puts it in his pocket. Jong Suk walks up to Woo Bin and wraps his arms around the bigger man's frame burying his face in Woo Bin's shoulder.

"Thank you so much. You're a life saver."

Woo Bin laughs and wraps his arms around Jong Suk, "Well if this is my reward for waking you up and getting a taxi, I'll do it more often."

Jong Suk pulls away and tries to get into the Taxi. Woo Bin holds him there though and looks at him. He sighs.

"What," Jong Suk asks.

"You look exhausted," Woo Bin murmurs his hand reaches up to cup Jong Suk's face while his thumb rubs the bags under Jong Suk's eyes.

"Hey, are we going or what? I need to make money," the cabbie yells through the open door.

"Right, sorry," Jong Suk replies pulling out of Woo Bin's grip and getting into the car. Woo Bin follows shutting the door.

Jong Suk looks out the window unable to look at Woo Bin with red blotches now covering his cheeks. Woo Bin always does these public displays of affection that Jong Suk finds embarrassing. Things he finds even too cheesy for when they are alone. Woo Bin puts his hand on Jong Suk's thigh and Jong Suk tries not to squirm away. He can't help but pull his legs closer to the door and hopefully out of Woo Bin's reach. Jong Suk just isn't comfortable with it yet. It's been so long since he's had a boyfriend and even with how much he was longing for one, he's not ready to be super affectionate in public.

"Are you alright?"

"Yea," Jong Suk responds moving his head towards Woo Bin but looking passed him, "Just tired."

Jong Suk smiles but it feels fake on his lips so he looks back to the window. He wishes their lives could just sync up so he could get more used to how Woo Bin is. He still doesn't know Woo Bin's favorite color or what he was like as a kid and many other things that he wants to know but when the only see each other for this short time, it's hard to get to know the small details about a person. Jong Suk resists sighing and closes his eyes putting his forehead against the window. 

"Come here," Woo Bin says pulling Jong Suk so the younger's head lays against Woo Bin's shoulder instead of the cold, dirty pane of the glass. Jong Suk is comforted by Woo Bin's smell and broad shoulders as always even if he knows the cabbie is eying them in the review mirror. He tries to shut off his mind and just enjoy the touching since it doesn't happen often.

It must have worked because what seemed like minutes later Woo Bin is gently shaking him awake and telling him they're at his work. When Woo Bin sees Jong Suk is awake and sitting up, he pays the cabbie and gets out holding the door open for Jong Suk and shutting it behind him.

"Thank, Bin," Jong Suk says looking up at the tall building his office is housed in, "I don't know what I would do without you."

Woo Bin smiles shyly, "I know. Don't forget, Sunday."

Woo Bin wraps his arms around Jong Suk's smaller frame hugging him tightly again. Jong Suk tentatively wraps his arms around Woo Bin. He doesn't want Woo Bin to let go. He wishes he could be stuck in that moment forever but all too soon Woo Bin pulls away, kisses his cheek and says a quick goodbye before turning around and walking towards Macy's. It takes all of Jong Suk's willpower not to turn around and follow him and forget completely about work.


	4. 03

Friday and Saturday are the slowest days in Woo Bin's life, he thinks. So maybe he's exaggerating but it definitely feels like it when Saturday night finally rolls around. It feels like six days instead of two. He didn't get to see Jong Suk at all today and he definitely feels it. Their weekend schedules never match, at least they can ride to work on the train together during the week but Saturday and Sunday are never able to sync. 

He sighs slipping between his sheets and comforter on his bed. It's only eight pm but he figures the sooner he goes to sleep the sooner he can see Jong Suk and he doesn't care that he seems just a little desperate. 

The weather had been awful all week. A mix of rain and wind that left the air feeling cold and wet even when the sun decided to peek through in brief moments. But tomorrow must be his lucky day because it's finally supposed to be sunny and 70. 

Woo Bin shifts around in bed. His thoughts not shutting down enough to let sleep take over. He wants to call Jong Suk but thoughts of waking him up again and making him oversleep fill his mind and stop him. It takes more than three hours for Woo Bin to fall asleep but he refuses to get out of bed and sleep eventually takes over.

He wakes up at the ungodly hour of 6 am but he knows he can't force himself back to sleep so he tries to slowly get ready. Taking more time than usual in the shower before getting dressed and eating breakfast. He's still too early since his clock reads 7:30 when he checks it for the millionth time. 

Woo Bin tries to distract himself with a book, TV, internet but nothing really works. He can't wait to see Jong Suk, to hold his hand and to show him off to the world. To show that Jong Suk is his and his alone. His possessive streak concerns him but not enough to stop himself. 

So it's no surprise that he finds himself heading to the big fountain in front of the Congress hotel a whole hour earlier than their intended meeting time. He feels less antsy being in the fresh air at least. The weatherman was, for once, right and the day is nice. Humid but sunny with a nice breeze. 

Woo Bin passes the time by watching the people come and go. Though, not without checking the time every five minutes. The hours seems to pass slowly, but once 11 o'clock hits the minutes turn to into small eternities and his thoughts wonder into uncharted territory. 

What if Jong Suk decided he didn't want to come? Or he didn't want to be with Woo Bin any more? Maybe he decided it was too much work? His cynical thoughts keep swirling around his head bringing out clouds on this otherwise sunny day. He doesn't move from the bench until well past 1 in the afternoon but Jong Suk never shows and Woo Bin can feel a sun burn forming on the bridge of his nose so he gets up and slowly walks home. He doesn't bother using public transport and his feet are aching when they hit the porch of his apartment complex but he's so distant from his body he can hardly tell.

It's 7:03 when Jong Suk finally calls him. Woo Bin looks at his phone flashing the other's name on his coffee table. He debates not answering it to make Jong Suk feel the same way he felt while waiting around for 8 hours but he can't bring himself to do it. 

"Hello?"

"Woo Bin-A," Jong Suk's voice waivers, "I'm so sorry. I got home at like three this morning and I just woke up now. I set my alarm but I didn't hear it. I'm really sorry. Did you wait long?"

Woo Bin swallows over the lump in his throat and exhales slowly. He shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. Of course it was just an accident. Jong Suk really likes him, right? He pushes down his pride and prays his voice is steady.

"It's fine. I figured it was something like that. Don't worry about it. We can meet up next time."

"Are you sure? I can come over now. We can have a movie night or something."

"No, I'm tired and we both have to work early tomorrow. I'll see you then."

"Okay, I miss you," Jong Suk breathes.

"I miss you, too," Woo Bin replies and he's not quite sure if he means it any more or if he's just saying it. He's too exhausted to even try and sort that out.


	5. 04

Jong Suk rolls over in bed turning away from the sun and lazily waking up. He scratches his exposed stomach before yawning and stretching his arms up. Cracking his eyes open to peek at the clock, it reads 6:59 pm. His still sleep stricken brain doesn't realize what's wrong with that until several minutes later.

"Shit," he exclaims scrambling to find his phone. He throws his pillows off the bed and then stands up shaking out his comforter. It lands on the floor with a muffled thud. Jong Suk checks it but there's nothing from Woo Bin. Did he forget too? It doesn't matter, Jong Suk decides. It's best to call and apologize. Undo whatever damage his sleep deprived body may have incurred. He holds down the number 1 on his phone to speed dial Woo Bin.

"Hello?"

"Woo Bin-ah," Jong Suk's voice waivers from sleep and he's silently cursing himself, "I'm so sorry. I got home at like three this morning and I just woke up now. I set my alarm but I didn't hear it. I'm really sorry. Did you wait long?"

Woo Bin is quiet for several heartbeats and Jong Suk swears each one lasts a lifetime. He knows he's majorly fucked up, again. He just hopes he can fix it. 

"It's fine. I figured it was something like that. Don't worry about it. We can meet up next time," Woo Bin finally replies but the tightness in his voice tell Jong Suk that it's not fine. Which has him scrambling to make things up to him.

"Are you sure? I can come over now. We can have a movie night or something," Jong Suk bites his lip in anticipation, praying Woo Bin says yes.

"No, I'm tired and we both have to work early tomorrow. I'll see you then."

"Okay, I miss you," Jong Suk breathes, hoping he's hidden his disappointment.

"I miss you, too," Woo Bin replies before hanging up and Jong Suk can't help but think Woo Bin is being a bit weird. He sounds so distant and it's more than just the phone messing with the audio waves. 

Jong Suk flops back down on his bed but knows he won't be getting any sleep tonight. He debates calling in sick to work tomorrow but he has too much he has to do before the Spring line goes up in stores. He sighs and grabs his sketch book drawing the first thing that comes to mind, which just so happens to the be sharp jawline and prominent eyebrows of Kim Woo Bin.

He decides he's going to give the sketch to Woo Bin tomorrow, as a way to say I'm sorry. He works threw the night first drawing it, then outlining it in ink and then coloring it in. By the time all is said and done, it's almost 6 in the morning. Jong Suk carefully pulls the picture out of his sketch book and slips it into a clear protective sleeve and into his brief case before getting ready.

He's practically jumping out of his seat at Woo Bin's stop. He can't wait to give him the picture so when the train pulls off without Woo Bin getting into their usual cart, Jong Suk feels the disappointment whirling in his stomach. Instinctively, he reaches for his phone to call or text the older but he freezes with the phone half way out of his pocket.

Woo Bin didn't call him yesterday when Jong Suk was late. Maybe Woo Bin wants some distance. Not like that's hard, they only see each other for at most 20 minutes in the mornings recently. Jong Suk sighs pulling his phone completely out of is pocket and staring down at the black screen in his hands. 

As if on cue, the phone screen lights up with a call Woo Bin's name popping up. Jong Suk smiles. Of course, Woo Bin probably just overslept or just missed the train. It's just a misunderstanding. 

"Hey, Binnie," Jong Suk greets cheerfully. 

"Hey," Woo Bin replies, his voice doesn't reflect Jong Suk's enthusiasm at all and Jong Suk immediately sobers.

"What's up?"

"I forgot to tell you, my boss wants me to start the earlier shift at Macy's so we can't ride the train together for a while. I'm on break now."

"Oh, I see..."

The line goes silent for a few seconds before Jong Suk picks it back up, "Do you want to go to dinner tonight? I have something I want to give you."

"Did you even sleep last night? You woke up so late."

"Well No-"

"Exactly, I have some modeling work tonight anyway, but you should get some sleep."

"What about tomorrow then," Jong Suk replies, his eyes sting. Woo Bin is being so cold and Jong Suk just can't understand why. 

"Sure let's meet at that Korean restaurant we went before we were together."

"Okay, see you then. I miss you."

The line goes dead without a response from Woo Bin. Jong Suk blinks furiously willing the water in his eyes to disappear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst everywhere! This is pretty hard for me actually. I'm not good at the whole angst thing. Thoughts, comments, concerns?


	6. 05

Woo Bin sighs looking at his phone. He's finally on his lunch break and he wants to call Jong Suk but can't bring himself to. He knows it's not Jong Suk's fault but he can't help but feel like he's the only one trying in their relationship. He tosses his phone on the seat beside him in the employee lounge at work before leaning his head back on the chair and closing his eyes.

"Rough weekend?"

Woo Bin looks at the chair diagonal from him to see the girl who always waves at him from cookware when he comes into the building. He doesn't respond.

"I'm Chloe by the way," she pauses but he doesn't answer the question hanging in the air, "And you are?"

"Woo Bin," he replies grabbing his phone and shoving it back in his pocket.

"Ah. He talks. I've been meaning to ask you for a while but I never got the chance. Would you like to go out with me sometime?"

Woo Bin looks up opening his mouth to reply with a curt no but he doesn't have a chance. Her lips are on his and he's not quite sure what's going on.

"He's in here," registers in his brain with a familiar voice and then the lounge door is opening. Woo Bin can see Jong Suk's stunned face. He reacts enough to push the girl off himself to get up and go to Jong Suk. Jong Suk takes off before Woo Bin can reach him. Woo Bin doesn't think, he just runs after Jong Suk.

"You better be back here before your lunch break ends, Woo Bin, or so help me," his boss yells after him but he doesn't really care.

Half way down the block from Macy's in the theater district, Woo Bin finally catches Jong Suk. He grabs the younger by the arm and jerks him around so they're face to face. Both are panting and Jong Suk keeps trying to break from Woo Bin's hold. His eyes are puffy and red but there are no tears yet signalling to Woo Bin that he had already cried today. It breaks his heart.

"Jong Suk, I-"

"I should have known. You've been distant. You could have said no to the early Macy's shift. The morning ride is all we have," Jong Suk's voice cracks and he turns his head away from Woo Bin.

"She kissed me! I didn't even know her name until 10 minutes ago."

"You should have pushed her off the instant her lips touched yours," Jong Suk yells, "Please. Just let me go."

"No," Woo Bin's rage is quietly contained but it flashes across his eyes and takes shape in his eyebrows, "do you really think I'd cheat on you? Can you truly believe that's something I'd do?"

"How am I supposed to know? It's not like we see each other. Ever or that I know that much about you. I don't even know your favorite color dammit and you expect me to know whether or not you're the type of person to cheat?"

Tears are streaming down Jong Suk's face now making his eyes look more angry than before. Woo Bin's phone buzzes incessantly in his pocket. Without letting go of Jong Suk, he reaches his left hand into his right pocket to grab it and answer it.

"You're lunch break ended 5 minutes ago, where the fuck are you?"

"I'm busy."

"I don't care get your ass back here or you're fired."

"You know what," Woo Bin replies looking at Jong Suk's tear stained face, "I quit."

He hangs up the phone pushing it back into his pocket and hails a cab. He pushes Jong Suk in first keeping his hold on him as he sits down nearly on top of the younger man. He gives the cabbie his address and they head off. They need to be alone to sort things out. He's sure Jong Suk will realize it wasn't his fault. 

Woo Bin's eyes never leave Jong Suk's during the ride but Jong Suk stares intently out the window. They stop outside of Woo Bin's house and Jong Suk gets out making Woo Bin frantic. He throws a few $20s at the cab driver before rushing out and grabbing Jong Suk. He picks up Jong Suk and throws him over his shoulder before entering his building. Going in his apartment, Woo Bin locks the door behind him before dropping Jong Suk on his couch. 

"Yah-" Jong Suk begins to yell but Woo Bin cuts him off.

"No. You're going to listen to me and we're going to talk like grown adults. Stop it."

"I can't. I can't talk to you right now."

"Too bad."

Woo Bin unbuttons and shrugs off his Macy's button down revealing just a white tank top underneath. He's glad to have the stiff material off. 

"Get comfortable," he tells Jong Suk, "We're going to be here a while."

"I can't. I was just bringing you lunch to surprise you and...Never mind. I have to get back to work."

For the first time, Woo Bin notices the take out bag Jong Suk's clutching. It's noodles and company and he's sure it's his favorite; Pad Thai with Organic Tofu. Woo Bin feels up Jong Suk's pockets looking for his phone and finally manages to find it in Jong Suk's jacket. He unlocks it easily remembering the pattern for Jong Suk's phone. He scrolls through the other's contact list until he reaches the familiar name of Jong Suk's boss. He hits dial and holds it up to his phone.

"Hello, is this Jong Suk's boss?"

"Yes. What can I help you with?"

"I'm Jong Suk's...friend. He came to bring me lunch but passed out from fatigue. I hope it's okay if he doesn't come back."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. That's definitely okay. Tell him to come in late tomorrow since he'll have to be here until 7 to help set up the mannequins for Spring."

"Will do. Thank you."

He hangs up and tosses Jong Suk his phone, "There. No problem. Let's talk."


	7. Final

"Talk about what Woo Bin? The fact that you kissed someone else? Sure let's talk about that," Jong Suk's rage explodes from within his chest like thunder crackling across the sky. He sits up on the couch, dropping the bag of take out on the coffee table and nearly rips his jacket off his body.

"She kissed me," Woo Bin's rage is contained but shows through the quirk in his eyebrows and the set of his mouth, "How many goddamn times do I have to say that before you understand?"

"Well it's not like you pushed her away very quickly. It was obvious it'd been like that for a little more than the needed reaction time," Jong Suk's voice is loud reverberating off the dry wall in the small apartment. 

"I didn't know what was going on. One minute she was asking for my name and the next she was kissing me. I didn't have time to think let alone push her away. Until I saw you."

"Even if I accept your bullshit excuse, why'd you even take the earlier shift then? You know mornings are the only time we can consistently see each other and you purposefully accepted that shift knowing we wouldn't be able to ride to work together," Jong Suk yells.

"You've been the one pulling away. Don't even try to turn that on me. You're the one who pulls away from my embrace in public and has distanced yourself."

Jong Suk gives a dry laugh, "I'm not comfortable with PDA. Is that so fucking wrong? I don't shy away when it's just us. And if that bothered you, you should have fucking told me."

"Told you? When? The few minutes we have to actually be nice to each other in the mornings. We can't really get deep into our wants and needs from a relationship in 20 minutes," Woo Bin is yelling now, too. He can't contain the anger welling within him.

"You could have at least tried," Jong Suk screams.

Neither says anything. Instead they stand in silence for a few moments trying to catch their breath. The silence like the calm before a storm. Jong Suk collapses back onto the couch; his body going limp. Woo Bin slowly drops into the chair beside it with more control than he thought he had.

"I have been trying, Jong Suk-ah. But I feel like I'm the only one."

All traces of anger are gone from Woo Bin's voice; instead it's filled with quiet defeat. He draws a deep, shaky breath and exhales it slowly before speaking again.

"Maybe...maybe it's just not going to work for us."

Jong Suk's head snaps up to look at Woo Bin but the older is staring intently at his hands refusing to meet Jong Suk's gaze.

"Don't you dare fucking say that, Kim Woo Bin."

"Then what are we supposed to do? We've been dating for almost 5 months now but we barely see each other."

"You just quit your job at Macy's, right," Jong Suk asks. Woo Bin gives a dry snort before nodding.

"I did. So what?"

"That means you can do go sees and modeling stuff during the day now. You'll have more time. Our schedules should match more. I'm not ready to give up."

"You were the one yelling about me cheating on you," Woo Bin's words strike like lightning in Jong Suk freezing his mind and body. It takes several moments but Jong Suk finally comes back to himself.

"Well what else was I supposed to think? You'd been pushing me away, even took an earlier shift and then I found you kissing some chick when I went to apologize and bring you lunch."

"I told you it isn't like that," Woo Bin enunciates through his teeth.

"I know. I believe you. I think we both just need to talk more," Jong Suk smiles wryly, "communication is key, right?"

"I don't know," Woo Bin says but the slight upturn of the corner of his lips tells Jong Suk something else.

Jong Suk stands up and steps in front of Woo Bin pulling him up from his chair. Jong Suk smiles trying to get Woo Bin to smile to. 

"Binnie, come on. I'm not ready to give up. I don't think you are either," Jong Suk wraps his arms around Woo Bin to keep himself steady as he bends his knees and looks up at Woo Bin smiling. Looking away, Woo Bin finally cracks; a smile spreads across his face and he bumps foreheads with Jong Suk.

"You're right. Things should be easier now."

Jong Suk smiles and plants a chaste kiss square on Woo Bin's lips before pulling back. Wrapping his arms around Jong Suk's shoulders, Woo Bin brings the smaller man back and kisses him deeply. Jong Suk nibbles at Woo Bin's bottom lip before pushing his tongue into the other's mouth. They battle for dominance until Jong Suk gets tired of that and starts kissing up Woo Bin's jaw to his ear.

"I've always thought you had the sexiest line I've ever seen," Jong Suk whispers to Woo Bin. Jong Suk can feel the shudder that passes through the older man's body. Woo Bin picks Jong Suk up bridal style and carries Jong Suk to his bedroom.

He sets Jong Suk carefully on the bed before crawling over the younger pulling his own shirt off as he goes. Jong Suk's hands immediately follow the hem of the shirt brushing over Woo Bin's abs stopping to play with Woo Bin's nipples. Woo Bin swats his hands away leaning down to bring Jong Suk back into a kiss. 

It's been a long time since they've had a chance to be intimate together and although foreplay is nice, Woo Bin just wants to get to the good stuff. He's been holding himself together by jacking off to Jong Suk's face in the shower but that only does so much. Woo Bin quickly strips Jong Suk of all his clothes before undoing his pants and pushing them off with his boxers.

"Moving a bit fast," Jong Suk remarks and Woo Bin growls in the younger's ear.

"Maybe if you weren't such a tease I wouldn't be so horny already."

Jong Suk giggles and loosely wraps a hand around Woo Bin's dick thumb swiping over the slit. Woo Bin growls again reaching into his night stand for lube. He roughly prepares Jong Suk pushing in two fingers at once. Jong Suk winces but doesn't complain. It doesn't take long for Woo Bin to prepare the younger man and then he's slicking up his own dick with the lube and pushing into Jong Suk.

"Gods I've needed this," he moans. He pauses once he's fully inside Jong Suk but Jong Suk rocks against him and a whine comes from the back of his throat. Woo Bin wastes no time. He pulls back and thrusts in with so much force Jong Suk slides up the bed. He sets a slow pace each thrust matching in force to the first one so Jong Suk is constantly trying to wiggle down. He doesn't want his head slapping against the headboard.

"Please just go faster," Jong Suk begs. Woo Bin smirks slowing his pace even more.

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Now who's the tease," Jong Suk replies through gritted teeth. Woo Bin shrugs but picks up the pace. He can feel his orgasm building and as much as he'd like to prolong this, his erection is getting to be painful.

"Oh thank god," Jong Suk gasps as Woo Bin pushes his legs to his chest changing the angle making Woo Bin's dick hit his prostate with deadly accuracy. Jong Suk can't stop the moans escaping his lips as Woo Bin slams into him fast and hard. It's not long before Jong Suk comes first onto his own stomach. His orgasm makes him clench around Woo Bin and it only takes a few more thrusts before Woo Bin comes as well. He drops down onto Jong Suk, his sweaty forehead nestling where Jong Suk's neck meets his shoulder.

"We should do this more often," Woo Bin pants.

Smirking Jong Suk replies, "I agree."

They get cleaned up together before laying down in their boxers to cuddle under a blanket on the couch to watch TV. Woo Bin has his chest flat against Jong Suk's. 

"I'm sorry, by the way," Jong Suk murmurs during a commercial. Woo Bin leans down over Jong Suk's head so he can see his face.

"For what?"

"For accusing you of cheating. I guess I was just so afraid of that happening. Since your so perfect and all."

"Stop being so cheesy," Woo Bin scoffs and pushes playfully at Jong Suk. The giant smile on Woo Bin's face tells Jong Suk that the older secretly loves it though.

"Let's just agree to communicate more, okay?"

"Sounds good to me," Woo Bin replies placing a kiss on the top of Jong Suk's forehead.


End file.
